Problem: A purple jacket costs $$7$, and a popular pink sweatshirt costs $7$ times as much. How much does the pink sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the pink sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple jacket, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $7$ $7 \times $7 = $49$ The pink sweatshirt costs $$49$.